Fiction-Fact
by UnabashedShipper
Summary: Castle and Beckett attempt being a 'normal' couple but their first date, as everything else in their lives, doesn't go as planned. Caskett smut. DISCLAIMER: Just another fangirl trying to make it through the hiatus in one piece.


This is by far the most awkward date she has ever been on. He is sitting way too far away from her, face way too concentrated to be as a result of the movie presently on the television screen, making her certain that he is just as uncomfortable. They had finally talked things through and professed their love for each other, but for some reason she can't recall, had decided to pace themselves and try to act like a normal couple. This agreement included going on dates and refraining from sex until at least the third date. Worst. Decision. Ever! They are currently ten minutes into date number one and she is pretty sure she could cut the sexual tension in the air with a knife if she tried.

"_This is ridiculous_" she thinks. They've practically been a couple for the past four years and have been on plenty of 'non- date' dates. And since when was anything between them 'normal' anyways?

She scoots closer to him and stretches across to pick up the popcorn, ensuring that he has a clear view down her shirt. She mentally kicks herself for resorting to such an amateur move but desperate times call for desperate measures. She knows what she wants, and it isn't popcorn. She feels him watching her and makes a show out of popping a few flakes into her mouth, licking the salt from her finger slowly and moaning suggestively. By now, he is openly staring at her, mouth agape.

"You okay, Castle?" she asks innocently.

He blinks, obviously startled and swallows thickly, eyes still on her lips. " Yeah, i'm. Yup. Good." he stutters.

It takes everything she has not to burst out laughing at how easily flustered he is but she holds it in and puts on a concerned face instead.

"Are you sure there isn't something you want? Something I could do?" Oh how she loves teasing him.

Before he can respond, his phone begins to vibrate and he lets out a sigh of relief and practically grabs it.

"I, uh, have to take this. It's Paula and she's been dogging me about my overdue chapters for a week now. I'll take it in my office so I don't distract you from the movie" he says, already half way across the room.

* * *

About five minutes after he relocates, she hears him wrapping up the conversation and proceeds to him. He is seated in his chair, already off the phone, when she enters the office.

"Hey" she says, walking over to perch directly before him on the desk.

"Hey"

"Everything alright?" she asks, reaching out to run a hand through his hair.

"Yea, death threats pending completion of the chapters. Typical Paula" he says chuckling uncomfortably.

"Kate?" he asks warily, "what are you doing?" obviously referring to her hand that still lingers on his head, now lightly stroking his ear.

"I think the better question right now, is what what i'd rather be doing" she says raising her eyebrows suggestively.

""But we agreed that..."

"I know" she says, re-positioning herself to straddle him, "but I changed my mind"

He starts to object but she cuts him off with her mouth on his. He is reluctant at first, but soon he is responding hungrily.

"I want you" she whispers when they pull apart to catch their breaths "and judging by your reaction" she grins, leaning back to rock on his erection, "you want me too"

She takes his hand and pushes into her underwear. They moan in unison when it comes into contact with the moisture pooled there. When he removes his hand, he holds it up between them and stares at it as if in awe. She takes him by the wrist, tugs to get his attention. When he looks up, eyes meeting hers, she slowly takes each of his fingers into her mouth, licking all evidence of her from them.

"Fuck, Kate!" he curses, voice rough with arousal.

"Guess, it's true what they say about great minds thinking alike because that is exactly what I want you to do"

She undoes the top button of his shirt, continues to the others when he doesn't object.

"How many times have you sat here, in this very room, and thought about this? Thought about me? Us? Do you think about me when you write Nikki and Rook sex scenes? Do you think about fucking me here on this desk? Or in this chair? Or against the bookshelves with our books in them? Or is the answer 'all of the above'?"

She undoes the last button, removes his shirt, drops it to the floor and proceeds to unbuckle his belt.

"Don't you want to turn fiction into fact? Make your fantasies a reality? Well, here I am Rick, what are you waiting for?"

She knows the exact moment he breaks. Sees it in his eyes as the last thread of restraint he had been clutching, falls. In one swift movement, he stands up, lifting her with him, uses one hand to clear the desk and the other to place her on it. He is above her soon afterwards, impatiently removing her clothes and she is naked in a matter of seconds, as is he. They pause for a moment to look at each other in a mixture of awe, adoration and arousal and then he is on her. His mouth roams her body, teeth and tongue leaving a trail of fire in their wake. He is being way too gentle, lips too reverent on her skin. He kisses the scar between her breasts - the one that represents all she's been through, all _they've_ been through together. The one that is proof that she is not only alive, but also finally _living_. She can't take it any longer. This waiting. This longing. This torment. She needs him now.

"Rick, please" she whimpers. She is not above pleading. She just wants to feel him. All of him. He enters her with one long thrust, eliciting a gasp, and begins moving slowly. He kisses her fervently and picks her up. She wraps her legs around his waist as he begins to walk. Her back comes into contact with the bookshelf and she chuckles throatily. It's a sea of moans, groans, sighs and curses as he begins pumping into her. She feels the slight burning sensation in her lower back and abdomen and knows she is close.

"More" she moans into his ear.

He obliges, quickening his pace and soon she is shattering around him, teeth lodged into his shoulders, fingernails scratching wildly at his back. His thrusts become sloppy and desperate and he joins her soon after on a whisper of her name. They remain still for a moment before he breaks the silence.

"That was..."

"Yea" she finishes, knowing there are no words to accurately describe what they just experienced together.

He slowly lets her down to the floor but her feet buckle, having not fully recovered from the intensity of her orgasm. He grabs her waist in time and prevents her from falling.

"Shut up" she says, head tucked into the crook of his neck.

"I didn't say anything"

"Yea, well you were not saying anything very loudly" she scolds playfully "and wipe that grin off your face"

She looks up and sure enough he is grinning widely. She rolls her eyes and he lets out a loud laugh. She playfully pushes him off and enters the bedroom, heading directly to the bed. She pauses about a foot from it and looks over shoulder,

"You coming, Castle?" she asks seductively.

* * *

**So this is my first attempt at an M-rated fic. How was it? I know it was practically 99% teasing and 1% actual sex, but I figured that was better than overdoing it and risk sounding like a lame erotic novel (*cough* 50 shades of grey *cough, cough*) **

**Let me know your thoughts in a review!**

**PS. W****as I the only one who didn't know that the popped kernel is called a 'flake'? Who would have thought smutty fanfics could be educational? Go smut!**

**PPS. Follow me on tumblr and i'll follow back. My url is unabashedshipper**


End file.
